The Golden Horror Picture Show
by Belle Gold
Summary: Once Upon A Time characters some of them in Rocky Horror Picture Show. Belle and Gaston, freshly engaged, get a flat tire, and in their quest to seek help, stumble upon a castle that is home to the most unusual beings they will ever meet, and their experiences will change their lives forever. I do not own Rocky Horror nor OUAT.
1. Chapter 1

The Golden Horror Picture Show

1. Tire Blow Out

"Damn it!" cried Gaston as he pulled his Honda Civic over to the side of the road. "I knew I should have gotten that spare tire fixed." He slammed his fist on the dashboard, making his new fiancé, Belle, jump slightly.

"Well, we're in the middle of nowhere, and its pouring out," sighed Belle, wondering what to do next. She checked her cell phone, and found that there was no service. "And my phone's out of service."

"Mine's dead," groaned Gaston as he rested his head against the steering wheel. "We might as well walk to the nearest house and ask to use their phone."

"But the only umbrella we have is broken!" cried Belle as she shivered, anticipating the cold, pouring rain enveloping her pretty white sleeveless dress. "We'll catch our death!"

"You can have my coat, and I'll take the newspaper," said Gaston gallantly. They opened the car doors, and stepped out into the pouring rain. Belle held his jacket over her head as they walked hurriedly up the street, searching for a house nearby.

Lightning struck, making poor Belle jump, as if the young woman wasn't frightened enough. "Gaston, I'm scared," she said, shivering with cold.

"Belle, I'm here," said Gaston as he put an arm around her. "If it helps, why don't you sing something in order to redirect yourself?"

Belle nodded, and watched as lightning streaked the sky in a long, deadly fork, thunder following soon after. "_In the velvet darkness of the blackest night, burning bright there's a guiding star… No matter what or who- who you are…_"

"THERE'S A LIGHT!" bellowed Gaston. "Oh my gosh, there's a light! That castle right there!" He pointed to the ominous castle that stood before them, and they walked up the drive carefully. He knocked on the door several times, and then looked over at Belle.

"Maybe nobody is home?" she said, shrugging her shoulders. Without warning, the door slowly creaked open, and a hunched over man with blue eyes and stringy hair greeted them.

"Hello," said the man in a unusual accent. It made the hairs on Gaston's and Belle's neck stand on edge. "You're wet."

"Yes… It's raining," said Belle slowly. She shot Gaston a look that said _let's get out of here, this guy doesn't look like he's playing with a full deck!_

"Hi, my name is Gaston Meraux, and this is my fiancé, Belle French," said Gaston as he extended his hand to the man. The man did not take it, leaving Gaston to retract his hand, and continue. "Our car broke down, and we were wondering if we could use your phone for a bit to call for a toe truck."

"Yes," said the man slowly. "I think you'd better come inside…"

The three of them walked inside the large, castle like mansion. Belle and Gaston took in their surroundings. Everything in the house was gray, save the black and white marble floor. Dust covered the chandelier, grandfather clock, and various knickknacks. There was a black raven that sat on the mantelpiece, its gleaming beady black eyes staring into space.

As if entranced by the raven, Belle went over to touch it, and the bird cawed, flapped its wings, and flew off. "BELLE!" exclaimed Gaston. "You're lucky that thing didn't do anything to you!"

"She's lucky, he's lucky, you're lucky, I'm lucky, WE'RE ALL LUCKY!" cackled a woman with wildly curly black hair. She cackled loudly, and it sent goosebumps down Belle's spine.

"Who are you, and where are we?" asked Belle.

"I'm David," said the hunchbacked man. "But I go by Riff Raff. That is more… me…"

"And I'm Mary Margaret," said the cackler. "But I'd prefer Magenta. Mary Margaret is such a mouthful, don't you think?"

"That doesn't answer where we are," said Belle quietly. "And I hear other voices. Are there more of you?"

"You've come on a rather special night," said Riff Raff, grinning slightly. "It is the mistress' party."

"Oh, we didn't come to intrude," said Belle as she began to pull Gaston out towards the front door.

"Not at all," said Magenta as she slid down the banister. "You are most welcome to partake in our little party." She chuckled darkly to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** So far only two fans. I hope I don't disappoint! TURN ON YOUR RHPS ALBUMS! This is going to blow your minds! I shall now reveal who Frankenfurter is! Enjoy!

2. Gaston, Let's Get Out Of Here!

Riff Raff chuckled darkly as he put his palms to Magenta's, rocking upward and then bringing them down. "_It's astounding… time is fleeting… MADNESS takes its toll. But listen closely…_"

Belle and Gaston began to feel uncomfortable as Riff Raff and Magenta began to dance around them, and suddenly, the door to where the party was taking place burst open, throwing the engaged couple directly in.

"_LET'S DO THE TIMEWARP AGAIN!_"

Belle looked around uncomfortably at the various guests who were all dressed in black pants and black jackets. Each guest wore an unusual pair of dark shaded glasses in a variety of colors.

"_It's so dreamy, oh fantasy FREE ME! So you can't see me, no not at all. In another dimension with voyeuristic intention, well secluded I see all…_" sang Magenta seductively as she undulated her hips.

"_With a bit of a mind-flip-_" smirked Riff Raff.

"_YOU'RE INTO THE TIME SLIP!_" moaned Magenta as she sensually caressed her body.

"_And nothing will ever be the same…_" said Riff Raff monotonously.

"_You're spaced out on sensation! AH!_" wailed Magenta.

"_Like you're under sedation!_" roared Riff Raff, making poor Belle faint in Gaston's arms.

"Belle!" cried Gaston as the partygoers continued to sing and dance. He tried to wake his soon to be bride, but it was no use. He held her as he sat on the steps, watching the craziness in front of him. Gaston's eyes soon focused on the brilliant red head who sat atop a jukebox, and was shaking her chest to the beat.

"_Well I was walking down the street, just-a having a think, when a snake of a guy gave me an evil wink! He shook-a me up, it took me by surprise. He had a pickup truck, and the devil's eyes. He stared at me, and I felt a change. Time meant nothing! Never would again!_" sang the redhead who then began to dance a frenzied tap dance. She spun wildly around and around and around, and gracefully bowed when she finished.

Abruptly, the song finished, and Belle was regaining consciousness. The partiers fell to the floor in seeming exhaustion as the music and dancing ended, leaving the engaged couple to look around, wondering what they should do or say next.

"SAY!" cried Gaston loudly, making everyone in the room jump. "Any of you guys know how to Madison?"

Belle shook her head, and slowly got to her feet. "Gaston, let's get out of here-"

"We still haven't gotten to a phone yet."

"Well, I for one am very cold, and very frightened, and I just don't like it here!" Belle cried, hysterics starting to seep into her voice slowly but surely.

"I'm here, Belle, there is nothing to be afraid of," said Gaston as he looked into her widening eyes. "They might do more folk dancing!"

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" cried Belle as she pointed at the person behind Gaston.

"_How do you do? I see you've met my faithful handyman_," said the dark haired, ruby lipped vixen in a black cape. "_He's just a little brought down because, when you knocked, he thought you were the candy man…_" The vixen strutted through the room, and then unveiled the tight, sexy black corset and matching panties beneath the cape, making both Belle and Gaston extremely uncomfortable.

"_Don't get strung out, by the way I look. Don't judge a book by it's cover. I'm not much of a girl by the light of day, but by night I'm one hell of a lover. I'm just a sweet transvestite from transexual Transylvania!_"

"I-I'm glad we caught you at home," stammered Gaston, in shock that the woman before him, well… was it a woman? was parading around in very little clothing. "Could we use your phone? We're both in a bit of a hurry. We'll just say where we are, and then go back to the car… We don't want to be any worry."

The ruby lips smirked and then parted, bearing pearly white teeth in a chuckle that gave Gaston and Belle goosebumps. "_Well you got caught with a flat well, how about that? Well, babies, don't you panic. By the light of the night, it'll all seem alright. I'll get you a satanic mechanic._"

"Oh, really, we shouldn't impose-" began Belle shakily.

"_Why don't you stay for the night?_" asked the crimson lipped one as she caressed the red headed girl who sat at her heels. "_Or maybe, a bite? I could show you my latest obsession. I've been making a man, with brown hair and a tan, and he's good for relieving my… tension…_"

Belle blushed in realization, and Gaston protectively stood in front of her. Both of them were shivering with cold and fear of what was to happen next. Everything that surrounded them was foreign, mysterious, and strange.

"_Come up to my lab, and see what's on the slab_," cooed the transvestite sensuously. "_I see you shiver with antici…PATION! BUT MAYBE THE RAIN isn't really to blame. So I'll remove the cause…_" Chuckling darkly, the temptress walked out of the room and into the awaiting elevator. "BUT NOT THE SYMPTOM!"

"Who was that?" asked Belle.

"The mistress of the house!" cried the red head sharply. "You're very lucky to get invited to Regina's laboratory! Some people would give their right arm for it!"

While the red head was speaking, Magenta and Riff Raff stripped Belle and Gaston of their clothes, leaving them in their underclothes and slips. "Then I take it you haven't been up there?" asked Belle as she covered herself up, feeling vulnerable being almost naked in front of her betrothed.

"HA! I've seen it!" cackled the red head as she threw their clothes up in the air. Before either could make a grab for them, Magenta and Riff Raff pushed everyone into the elevator as they ascended to the laboratory, where Regina and the other esteemed guests were waiting for them.

**A/N:** AHA! You thought Mr. Gold was Frankenfurter, but NO! It is Regina! I couldn't see him in a corset, strutting around like that. Sorry to disappoint, but it all falls perfectly to plan this way. You shall all understand in time. Promise. Comment!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** The creature will be revealed! Comment! And play the album!

3. The Creature

The half-naked couple stepped out of the elevator, feeling the eyes on them as they entered the laboratory. Regina stood in front of them, waiting for them in green scrubs. "Lovely to meet you- uh," the transvestite stopped, not having been introduced.

"I'm Gaston Majors!" said Gaston as he shook Regina's hand strongly. "And this is my fiancé, Belle Frah-ch."

"FRENCH!" coughed Belle, correcting Gaston. Regina took Belle's hand in hers.

"My, my, what a beauty you are darling," said Regina as she kissed Belle's hand. Belle didn't know whether to be flattered or to be disgusted. "And such charming underclothes you both have. Here, Columbia will give you some robes to put on. They'll make you a lot less… vulnerable…" The guests chuckled as Belle and Gaston hastily threw on the robes, covering themselves up as much as they possibly could. "It's very rare I let intruders into my lab, especially on this special occasion…"

"INTUDERS!" shouted Gaston angrily, letting his robe open at the front. "We only wanted to use a phone, damn it!"

"Ooh, how forcefully of you, Gaston," said Regina seductively. "Such a display of masculinity, such dominance…" Her eyes trailed southward to his chiseled chest to his thin boxers that did nothing to conceal his manhood. Gaston blushed and covered himself. "You must be so proud of him, Belle."

"I am," blushed Belle sheepishly. She did not want to reveal that she had never seen her fiancé shirtless, let alone naked. It was a double edged sword that one kept to themselves.

Regina smiled at her, and then approached the podium where she was about to reveal the meaning of the celebration. "Friends, honored guests, and newcomers," began the transvestite. "Tonight, the reason for which we celebrate, I have stumbled across in my scientific experiments the secrets of the universe. I have, unknowingly at first, created… LIFE! BY MERE ACCIDENT!"

"ACCIDENT?" echoed Magenta and Columbia, who stood at either side of their mistress.

"I alone, hold that knowledge," said Regina slowly, making the room go so quiet you could hear a pin drop. "I hold the secret to life… ITSELF!" Everyone in the room applauded, saving the engaged couple who did not know anything about Regina's accomplishments. "You can see right here, there is a body, a hollow, empty vessel. I strove to create life, to pump it full of life's blood, working muscles and sinews and breathing. It took me until this point to finally conclude my project. For tonight is the night-" Regina said, snapping on her pink latex gloves. "That my creation will be brought to life!"

The lab erupted in tumultuous applause, and Regina ran to where the creature was in the center of the room. Magenta and Columbia lifted the large curtain off of the creature, and Riff Raff slowly began to lower the overhead machine that contained the essence needed to bring the creature to life.

Gaston and Belle watched in both shock and horror as Regina giggled wildly and turned the knobs on the overhead. The lights flickered on and off, and thunder could be heard in the distance. Lightning flashed against the window and overhead, and Belle cringed into Gaston's chest in fear. "Don't worry, Belle," said Gaston. "I'll protect you!"

With a sudden flash of light that lit up the entire lab, Regina let out a loud cry as the creature slowly rose up to stand shakily. There was a respectful applause, and Magenta pulled off the bandage covering it's head. A quite handsome man with green eyes and wildly wavy brown hair looked around the room, grunting nervously at all of the onlookers. "OH GOLDY!" cried Regina. "I've waited a long time for this moment!"

But before Regina could do what she had been dying to do, the creature began to run away from her.

A/N: Okay, next chapter will be discussing who "Eddie" will be. Any guesses? I have finally decided who will play him, but I would love to see if you know who it is. If you guess correctly, I will let the winner have a sexy romp with Rumplestilzkin for a whole week!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** And the winner is… LittleTayy! Congrats! And now, we will see who Eddie is!

4. I Can Make You A Man

"_The sword of Damocles is hanging over my head. And I got a feeling that someone's cutting the thread… Oh! Woe is me! My life is a mystery. Oh-oh can't you see that I'm at the start of a really big downer?_" sang the creature as he ran from the mistress in scrubs.

He ran towards the crowd of partygoers until Magenta and Columbia caught up with him, and began to cut off his bandages that covered his body. "_Good God, what a body_," Belle thought, mentally swooning as she took in Goldy's chiseled body that was very very much exposed. The creature only wore a VERY skimpy golden speedo, and even that left little to the imagination…

"Well, that's no way to behave on your first day out!" pouted Regina as she put her arm around the handsomely built creature. "But I can't stay mad at you… You're absolutely perfect in every way!"

"He's okay," said Columbia, giving Goldy an approving nod.

"Okay?" asked Regina softly. Her voice suddenly rose as she slammed her fists down on the lab table. "OKAY? HE'S MORE THAN OKAY! HE HOLDS THE CHARLES ATLAS SEAL OF APPROVAL!"

The transvestite wheeled out a covered table, and then whipped off the cover with a flourish, showing several weights that were wrapped, as if they were presents for someone. "Why, give me seven days, and I could make you a man, baby," Regina smiled with her scarlet lips. "_And soon in the gym with a determined chin… The sweat from his pores as he works for his cause… Will make him glisten…and gleam… And with massage and just a little bit of steam…_" She ran a hand down the creatures rock hard abs, hands inching dangerously lower to his golden speedo as if daring to uncover the treasure that lay hidden beneath.

"Oh, honey, can I make you a man," said Regina as she chuckled. But the transvestite's laughter was short lived. For at that moment, the side wall of the laboratory burst open, and a handsome guy on a motorcycle burst through.

"AUGGIE!" cried Columbia as she rushed to the biker's side. Regina looked surprised and shocked at the intrusion, and watched as August threw off his helmet and began to sing to Columbia.

"_Whatever happened to Saturday night? When you dressed up sharp and you felt alright. It don't seem the same since cosmic light came into my life, I thought I was divine. I used to go for a ride with a chick who'd go, and listen to the music on the radio. A saxophone was blowing on a Rock and Roll show. We climbed in the back seat, really had a good time. Hot patootie, bless my soul! Really love that Rock and Roll! Hot patootie, bless my soul! I REALLY LOVE THAT ROCK AND ROLL!_" sang August as he twirled Columbia around on the floor. Belle and Gaston watched, not knowing what to do or say as they watched the guests dancing wildly as the biker sang to his love. "_My head used to swim from the perfume I smelled. My hands kinda fumbled with her white plastic belt. I'd taste her baby pink lipstick and that's when I'd melt. She'd whisper in my ear tonight she really was mine. Get back in front and put some hair oil on. Buddy Holly was singing his very last song. With your arms around your girl, you try to sing along. It felt pretty good...Whoo! Really had a good time! Hot patootie, bless my soul! Really love that Rock and Roll!_"

Belle looked over at the mistress of the house. Not including her and Gaston, Regina was the only one who was not dancing to August's song. In fact, she looked quite livid that her own creature was boogying to it. She threw her creation into the elevator, and locked the door securely so he would not escape. Belle watched as August continued to sing the chorus, watching him gyrate with Columbia. Their dancing made Belle blush, for she was an ingénue, and felt that she was intruding on something that was best kept behind closed doors.

August got back on his motorcycle, and drove a few laps around the lab, until he halted right in front of Regina, who was advancing slowly towards him with an all too telling smile on her face. She then raised her arms above her head, and swung the pick ax that she had hidden behind her back. August screamed as he tried to dodge the blows, but Regina had cornered him, and there was no where to go back but where he came from. Columbia let out a high pitched scream accompanied by frenzied and hysterical sobbing. The sound of the ax hitting August's flesh rung in the air, and although no one saw, everyone in the room knew Auggie was dead. Regina stumbled out of the hole that she had chased him back through, her scrubs spattered with Auggie's blood as well as her pink gloves. Magenta removed each glove carefully, and then a clattering noise broke the silence of the room.

Everyone turned, and realized that Goldy was in the elevator. Regina ran to her creature, and opened the door. "Oh baby!" she cried as she opened the door. Gold looked at her with questioning eyes. "I had to do it, darling it was a mercy killing… You see, he didn't have any… muscle to him."

Gold flexed his arms, showing off his incredible biceps, and Regina nearly lost it right then and there. "Mmmm, tonight, I'm going to make you a man…" said the transvestite as she jumped into his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Sorry for slacking. Enjoy the update!

5. Cheated and Defeated

Belle shivered as Magenta led her to a spare room. She and Gaston were going to spend the night, whether they had wanted to or not. She climbed into the four poster bed, and drew the bed curtains so that she surrounded herself in darkness. She kept picturing what Regina was going to- well… currently doing to the creature, and it made Belle blush. To use someone or even create someone to use for… she couldn't think about it. It was unheard of, especially for such a young girl like herself. She pulled the covers over her, and tried to fall asleep.

Gaston was shoved into his room by Riff Raff, and when the door slammed shut behind him, he tried to open it, but it was locked. "DAMN YOU!" he shouted as he kicked the door. "All I wanted was to use the phone!" He threw himself down on the bed, and angrily punched his pillows.

Unbeknown to the couple, Riff Raff and Magenta were watching them through the hidden cameras that had been placed in their rooms. Even Regina, after she had finished having her way with Goldy, watched as the beauty and hunk lay sleeping innocently in their beds.

Regina decided to leave her creature, who was currently snoring lightly and chained to the bed. She decided she was going to have some REAL fun.

She slipped on a wig that matched Belle's hair perfectly, and made her way towards Gaston's chambers.

"Oh Gaston!" she cried, mimicking Belle's voice as she entered the room. "I'm so frightened!"

The curtains parted on the four poster as he let who he thought was Belle into his bed. "It's alright, darling. I'm here."

Regina began to kiss his naked chest, reveling in the fact that she was making him moan and writhe beneath her. Her hands traveled down his abdomen towards his member, and Gaston jerked upward in the bed. "Belle?" he gasped as Regina straddled and grabbed him roughly. He stroked her hair, and the wig fell to reveal- "WHAT THE HELL!"

"Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it," purred Regina as she continued to caress the steadily stiffening tent through his sheer boxers. "Ooh are one fine form of masculinity…"

"Oh yes," moaned Gaston as he closed his eyes. Slowly but surely, Gaston was giving in to the pleasure that Regina was giving him, forgetting about- "WAIT! NO! STOP! I'm engaged to Belle!"

"We don't have to tell her anything, darling," soothed Regina as she kissed down his hard stomach. "I won't tell anyone."

"Promise?" asked Gaston as he sat up.

"I will take it to the grave…" murmured Regina as she took his throbbing member into her mouth.

. . .

Belle couldn't sleep no matter how hard she tried. She tossed and turned on the mattress until finally giving up. She decided to take a walk around the strange mansion to help induce sleep. She shivered as she wrapped the sheets around her delicate frame as she walked downstairs, wondering where Gaston was. "I guess all the other guests went home," sighed Belle as she looked around the cobwebbed staircase. "I wonder where Magenta and Riff Raff went."

Belle entered the room that had once held the throng of guests from the party to find it barren both of decorations and people. Chills ran up and down her spine as she realized that she was alone, and was currently hearing soft moans that were steadily getting louder. "Gaston! I'm frightened! We should have never come here! Oh God, I will go mad if I don't get out of this place!"

She climbed into the elevator, sobbing softly as it rose to the laboratory floor. "Where is he? What is going on?" She stumbled into the room, and leaned against the wall. Slowly, a monitor appeared on the wall, displaying the entanglement of Regina and Gaston.

"OH NO!" sobbed Belle as she fell to her knees, tears flowing freely down her pale cheeks. "Gaston, you promised me… You promised you'd wait…"

Her hands covered her face as she became overwhelmed with the bitter pain of betrayal. Looking down at the ring on her finger, she took it off and threw it as hard as she could. "It meant nothing," Belle cried. "Everything he said meant nothing…"

From the depths of Belle's despair joined another such miserable creature's cries, making the sad beauty turn to see Gold cowering in the corner, bruised and battered.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Sorry everyone! Very chaotic here, and stressed out as heck. I'm overworked and exhausted. Anyways, enjoy!

6. Touch Me!

"Oh my goodness!" cried Belle as she ran towards the moaning creature. "What happened to you?"

If Gold could form words he would have told her how Riff Raff had scared him with the candelabra so badly that he had broken his chains, climbed down the elevator shaft, and tried to escape. Because the creature had escaped, Riff Raff had unleashed the dogs, and warned his mistress that Goldy had escaped.

Gold had been so terrified when the dogs had started to chase him, and even more frightened once they had started to jump on top of him. He was lucky enough to have escaped to the lab, bruised, bloody, and scraped.

"Oh, you poor thing," sighed Belle as she ripped her slip, tying it around his oozing cut on his arm. "There, is that better?"

The creature looked into her eyes, and put his hand on top of hers. Chills ran down Belle's spine, and then, her mind began to fill with some dark, passionate desires she had never felt before. _But I can't_, thought Belle to herself. _I was saving myself for marriage_.

_Yeah, and look at what happened to that plan._ She thought. _You're so-called fiancé cheated on you with the first person that opened up their legs to him…_

Belle stroked the creature's straggly hair, and it felt surprisingly soft, like silk. She began to sing to him, pouring her heart to the creature. "I was feeling done in… couldn't win. I'd only ever kissed before… I thought there's no use getting into heavy petting. It only leads to trouble and seat wetting… Now all I want to know is how to go. I've tasted blood and I want more. I'll put up no resistance. I want to stay the distance. I've got an itch to scratch. I need assistance. Touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me! I wanna be dirty! Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me! Creature of the night!"

Belle put the creature's hands on her chest. Goldy's hands explored her body curiously, not knowing what to do. He followed her lead as she continued to sing to him. "Then if anything grows while you pose, I'll oil you up and rub you down… And that's just one small fraction of the main attraction. You need a friendly hand, and I need action. Touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me! I wanna be dirty! Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me! Creature of the night! Oh! Touch-a touch-a touch-a touch me! I wanna be dirty! Thrill me, chill me, fulfill me! Creature of the night!"

Gold gently laid her down on the surgical table in which he had previously laid earlier. He drove his thick length into Belle's warm, tight core. making her moan and her toes curl as they built up a steady rhythm. Her toes began to curl as she was overcame by orgasm. "CREATURE OF THE NIGHT! OH GOD!"

"Creature of the night!" bellowed Gold as he pumped into her faster and faster. He let out a loud growl as he reached his own orgasm.

. . .

"YOU FOOL!" cried Regina as she beat Riff Raff mercilessly with a whip. "YOU LET GOLDY ESCAPE?"

"MERCY!" cried Riff Raff as he tried to escape and dodge the blows.

"Find him!" growled Regina as she dragged Gaston with her to the screen room. "Look him up on the monitor!" Riff Raff turned the monitor on, and checked each of the rooms, and Goldy was no where to be found. "If he has escaped the building, you WILL pay!"

Regina sighed, her emotions were haywire from the amazing sex she had had with her new creature and Gaston. "Well, we might as well just go up to the lab. Maybe we can start round two?"

"S-sure," trembled Gaston.

The two of them entered the elevator, and looked at each other questioningly as they heard moans and groans as they ascended to the lab floor. "What was that?" asked Regina as she walked out of the elevator. "Good lord, someone is getting busy! Magenta? Are you getting busy?"

Suddenly, a monitor came down from the ceiling towards Regina's face. It was Riff Raff. "There is an intruder at the front door, mistress," his voice droned.

"Well, who is it?" the transvestite hissed impatiently. "Show him to me!"

Riff Raff's image faded off of the screen to focus on the handicapped person in the wheelchair. "GREAT SCOTT!" cried Gaston.

"You know this human?" asked Regina. "I mean, you know this person?"

"Know him? He taught Belle and I at school! He's my former professor!"

**A/N: **I need some ideas for Dr. Scott. Who do you think should play him? I will post the winner next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Caught the muse, was inspired, and here it is! Love you all, please comment!

7. Doctor Doc Scott! Belle! Gaston! Goldy!

The elderly, bespectacled man sat in a wheelchair at the main entrance to the dark mansion, wondering when someone was going to answer the damned door. He had questions that needed to be answered, and the sooner he got the answers, the sooner he could leave this Godforsaken place. He rang the doorbell one more time, then decided to pound on the door loudly. "Is anybody home?" he cried out loudly. "I need to speak to the master of the house please!"

As if by magnetic force, the door opened, and Doc's wheelchair dragged him through the house, as if it was a car on a track. He passed Magenta and Columbia, who were currently lounging around in their bedroom. Columbia had on Mickey Mouse ears, and was reading a People magazine, while Magenta eyed the old man warily. Up the stairs went the wheelchair, zooming faster and faster and faster! There was a loud CRASH! Doc burst through mortar and stone through the laboratory room, rolling with gaining speed towards the black corseted figure, and a familiar ex-student of his. "Gaston? What are you doing here?"

"I'd like to ask the same from you!" cried Regina as she stomped a black, spikey stiletto in anger. "Coming to my house uninvited? I know exactly what you are here for!"

"Jeeze, he's just my old professor!" cried Gaston. "He was the best science professor I had in college!"

"Go on, Doc, tell him what you're REALLY here for," scowled Regina, biting her red lips in nervous anticipation.

"I am here about Auggie," said the old professor.

"Auggie?" asked Regina, caught off guard.

"Auggie?" exclaimed Belle as she and Goldy popped up from their tryst. She and the creature were wrapped in a long white sheet, and the beauty took in her surroundings, and began to blush and gasp. "DOC!"

"BELLE!" cried Gaston, realizing that his fiancé had finally relinquished her womanhood to a creature that was only made for carnal pleasures and not him like she promised.

"GASTON!" cried Belle. She pulled the sheet around her naked frame, and shrank into Gold. Surprisingly, the creature wrapped his arms protectively around the beautiful brunette, almost possessively.

"GOLDY!" scolded Regina. "You listen to me! I MADE you… AND I CAN BREAK YOU JUST AS EASILY!"

Gold hung his head in shame, and before anyone could say another word, Magenta came into the lab, and banged on the gong loudly, the sound echoing throughout the room. "MISTRESS! DINNER IS PREPARED!" she shouted loudly.

Regina rolled her eyes, and escorted everyone to the dining room after Belle and Gold had found their clothes and put them back on.

Dinner was a very awkward and quiet affair; the only sound that pervaded the air was the whirring of the electric knife as it cut the meat into thin slices. Magenta unceremoniously threw slices onto everyone's plates while Riff Raff poured wine into the glasses. "Before we begin," said Regina as she put on a birthday hat. "Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you…"

Everyone joined in, and sang the song to an abrupt end. Gold tore into his meat, eating savagely and hungrily. Belle cut up her meat into delicately sized pieces as she wondered what kind of meat they were being served. Gaston had already popped a piece into his mouth, and, mid chew, wondered what kind of meat tasted like this. Columbia wasn't hungry, and sat there, looking at her plate.

"So," began Doc as he cut into his meat. "I came here to talk about Eddie."

"That's a rather tender subject," said Regina as she chewed her meat casually. "Anyone want more meat?"

Columbia looked up from her dish to Regina's very subdued, all too knowing smirk, and suddenly, the redhead knew with a sickening jolt. "E-excuse me," said Columbia as she got up from her seat. She walked towards the door, and as soon as it closed behind her, she let out a huge, earth shattering scream. "NO!" she wailed as she sobbed.

"I knew he was in with a bad crowd!" cried Doc. "My nephew, Auggie, he got mixed up with these…"

"Go on, Doctor Scott," scowled Regina, slamming her fork and knife down on the table. "Or should I say… Doctor DOC VON SCOTT!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU IMPLYING?" bellowed Gaston as he rose angrily up from his seat.

"It's alright," said Doc as he urged Gaston to sit down. "Listen, my family has had it's share of problems, and the worst of it, I must say, was Auggie…"

"From the day he was born," began the elderly professor. "He was… **trouble**. He was the thorn in his mother's side. She tried in vain… but he never caused her nothing but shame. He left home the day she died… From the day he was born all he wanted was rock n' roll, porn, and a motor bike. Shooting up junk, he was a lowdown, cheap little punk taking everyone for a ride… But he must have been DRAWN into something, making him warn me in a note here that reads: I'm outta my head, oh hurry, for I may be dead. They mustn't carry out their evil deeds!"

"When Auggie said he didn't like his teddy, you knew he was a no good kid," sang Doc. "But when he threatened your life with a switchblade knife-"

"What a guy," scoffed Regina.

"Makes you cry," said Belle softly, knowing that her friend and mentor was the uncle of poor, dead Auggie.

"And I did…" sang Doc in a low baritone.

Magenta chuckled darkly as Riff Raff whispered something into her ear. Without warning, Regina lifted off the table cover to reveal a very terrifying, gruesome sight. There was Auggie, his flesh picked apart at as if by some ravenous vulture. Belle screamed, automatically running towards the creature to be comforted. Gold was only to eager to have her in his arms, since he also was both sickened and disturbed by the sight of the decomposing corpse.

"YOU BITCH!" growled Regina as she pulled Belle off of her creation. Belle ran as the evil transvestite ran after her, stilettos clacking noisily as she went.


	8. Chapter 8

8. The Transducer Will Seduce Ya

Belle ran screaming as Regina gained on her. "You better wise up, I won't tell you, wench! You better wise up, Belle French! Rocky sadly laid the seed, it's not what you need! You're as sensual as a pencil, wound up like an E or a first string. When you made it, did you hear a bell ring? You got a block? Well stop being tense! You better wise up, Belle French!"

Regina cornered her at the stairs, and with a mighty kick to the shin, Belle barely managed to escape as she ran back up the stairs to the laboratory. "Oh God!" cried Belle as she realized there was no way out.

Regina entered, and pulled the giant switch on the wall. "The transducer will seduce you!" she cried.

Suddenly, Belle was frozen, glued to the spot, and unable to move her feet. "Oh, I can't move my feet!"

Gaston and Doc entered the room, and soon, they too were frozen to the spot. "YOU ARE!" laughed Regina. "All of you! So quake with fear, you tiny fools! It's something you'll get used to! A mental mind-fuck can be nice!"

Regina smacked Belle hard on her butt, and Belle shrieked out in surprise. "Mmm, nice ass," the transvestite grinned. "I will enjoy this immensely."

"What is this infernal contraption?" asked Gaston.

"It's a sonic transducer, a kind of audio vibratory transport device," said Doc as he sat there, immobile in his wheelchair. "It seems our friend has perfected this. It's a device that can potentially break down matter, project it through space, and who knows, maybe through time itself?"

"You're an evil witch!" hissed Belle. "Let us out of here!"

Regina flipped the switch on the transducer, and Belle stood there, a naked statue. Two more times, Regina flipped the switch, and Doc and Gaston also followed Belle's fate.

"I've had it!" cried Columbia as she walked down the stairs. Regina followed the red head with her eyes. "All you do is take take take! It's never enough for you! I loved you, and I loved Eddie, and you destroyed both yourself and him! And for what? To make that thing!"

She pointed to Gold, who was standing there, not knowing what to do. "Gold!" Ruby hissed in anger. "So aptly named for your greed and avarice!"

Regina threw the switch another time, turning Ruby into a naked statue. She turned her gaze to Gold, sighed, and turned him into a statue. "It's all fun and games until someone gets their feelings hurt," said Regina sadly. "I can't keep smiling when all I want to do is cry…"


	9. Chapter 9

9. Rose Tint My World

Regina had them all in position on her stage. Although no one was watching them perform, the deceptive transvestite always performed her shows as if it were to a packed crowd. All of the statues stood, the men and women frozen in time, and dressed in corsets, stilettos, and feather boas.

Regina flipped the switches for the lights, and then reversed the transducer, making Columbia dance about on stage. The poor red haired vixen strutted around on stage, almost as if she was Regina's puppet, and sang about her miseries. "It was great when it all began. I was a regular Regina fan, but it was over when she had the plan to start a' working on a muscle man. Now the only thing that gives me hope is my love of a certain dope. Rose tints my world and keeps me safe from my trouble and pain…"

The red head danced off to the side, almost subconsciously knowing that her part in this was now over. Regina threw the switch again, and this time, her beloved Goldy began to sing and dance. He straddled his boa, seductively undulating his hips to the soft boa between his legs. "I'm just several hours old, truly beautiful to behold. And somebody should be told my libido hasn't been controlled. Now, the only thing I've come to trust is an orgasmic rush of lust. Rose tints my world and keeps me safe from my trouble and pain…"

The switched flipped again, and Gaston, dressed in his corset, looked down at himself. He was extremely uncomfortable, and wanted out of this psycho house. As if by forces unseen, he also like the two before him, began to dance around on stage in his heels, and sang. "It's beyond me… HELP me mommy! I'll be good, you'll see. Take this dream away! What's this? Let's see… I feel sexy. What's come over me? WOO! Here it comes again!"

For the last time, Regina flipped the switch, and Belle came alive on stage. Of all of the people on that stage, Belle had been the one who had become awakened. She caressed her body, no longer afraid of the beauty of her feminine body as she sang. "Oh, I! I feel released! Bad times are deceased. My confidence has increased. Reality is here. The game has been disbanded, my mind has been expanded! It's a gas that Regina's landed! Her lust is so sincere!"

She pouted her ruby red lips, and looked over at the creature. She blew him a kiss seductively, and before anyone could do or say anything, Gold clattered across the stage awkwardly to Belle, and pulled her into a passionate embrace. Belle ran her hands through his hair as they moved their excursions back stage. An animalistic grunt escaped the creature's lips as Belle wrapped her legs around his waist. She held his face in her hands as she ground her hips into his. Her gyrations undid the creature, and he hastily ripped her black lace panties in his haste. Eagerly, he plunged into her, watching as Belle's perfect mouth formed into a silent o of pleasure. She arched her back, moaning softly as Gold increased his speed slowly but surely, building the intensity of her pleasure. Belle cupped his balls gently, and began to massage them as he continued to thrust into her. Gold's eyes blazed, and almost with a new resolve, he began to relentlessly pummel her wet slit.

"Oh Goldy," sighed Belle as she began to feel closer to orgasm. "Oh God, yes!"

The beautiful creature grunted deeply as he also met his own. As he gently pulled out of her, he set her down on her two feet. Belle tried to keep steady, but after being fucked relentlessly, and also wearing stilettos, walking was not going to be an easy task.

"Whoa, steady!" said Gold as he caught Belle before she hit the floor. Both Belle and the creature gasped.

"Y-you," stammered Belle, still in the creature's arms. "Y-you can talk!"


	10. Chapter 10

10. Give Yourself Over to Absolute Pleasure

The creature looked back at Belle, gently cupping her face in his hands. "Belle," Gold said with a heavily Scottish accent. "Oh, beautiful, beautiful Belle." He kissed her deeply, wrapping his arms around her. Belle ran her hands through his hair.

"Say my name again," whispered Belle into the creature's ear.

"Belle," smiled the creature as he ran his hands down her neck towards her breasts. "Belle… Belle… I love you."

"What?" asked Belle, shocked. She stumbled backwards, touching her lips.

The two of them stood there, staring back at each other and wondering where to go from there. Slowly, they were drawn back towards Regina and the others. Belle and the creature walked slowly back, hypnotized back under Regina's power. They walked towards the large opening where below Regina floated on an inner tube.

"Give yourself over to absolute pleasure," she crooned, drawing Belle, Gold, Gaston, and Ruby into the pool. All four of them jumped into the pool, and swam towards Regina. "Don't dream it, be it."

Like a mantra, everyone repeated Regina's last five words over and over, as if programmed robotically to do so. Gaston pulled Ruby in for an underwater kiss, her red hair flowing like a mermaid behind and around her. Gold ran his hands up and down Belle's body as she kissed his neck. Her hands trailed down his abs towards his thick, hardness below. As she kissed a trail up his neck, she gripped his member, making the creature moan into her breasts as he kissed and sucked them.

Regina looked around at the orgy in front of her, and scowled. They were supposed to be at HER feet, pleasing HER, not each other! She looked over to the side, watching her own creation kissing Belle. Belle! Regina seethed and raged. That pathetic timid little girl who didn't even know the difference between a man and a woman was now fondling her creation, her Goldy! And right in front of her! HOW DARE SHE! She decided to break the hold she had over them, thus breaking their intense sex drives.

"MY MY MY MAH MAH MY MY MY! MY MY MY MY MY MY! I'm a wild and an untamed thing!" sang Regina loudly as she pulled the couples apart by her magical powers. "I'm a bee with a deadly sting. You get a hit and your mind goes ping. Your heart'll pump and your blood will sing. So let the party and the sounds rock on. We're gonna shake it 'till the life has gone. Rose tint my world, keep me safe from my trouble and pain!"

Through her magic, Regina blasted the four of them up from the water, back onto the stage to join her. All five of them began to dance in perfect sync. Everyone began to sing. "We're a wild and an untamed thing. We're a bee with a deadly sting. You get a hit and your mind goes ping. Your heart'll pump and your blood will sing. So let the party and the sounds rock on. We're gonna shake it 'till the life has gone, gone, gone. Rose tint my world, keep me safe from my trouble and pain!"

The doors burst open, and Regina turned to see who had kicked them open. To her great surprise, Magenta, who usually was dressed in her maid's uniform with wild and untamable curly, frizzy hair, was now dressed drastically different. Riff Raff, who was dressed previously in a black jacket over a white shirt with matching black pants, now looked dramatically different. His hump was now gone, and he stood up completely straight next to Magenta.

Riff Raff wore his original princely regalia from his days in fairy land, and Magenta wore her thick camouflage pants and shirt from her days as a robber in fairy land.

"REGINA MILLS, NO MORE THRILLS. YOUR MISSION IS A FAILURE, YOUR LIFESTYLE'S TOO EXTREME! I'M YOUR NEW COMMANDER, YOU NOW ARE OUR PRISONER. WE RETURN TO FAIRYLAND NOW. PREPARE THE TRANSIT BEAM!"

"Wait!" cried Regina.

"Wait, what?" asked Riff Raff in an uncaring tone. "You have caused enough problems for us all. Bad news, Regina. We remember EVERYTHING now."

"Everything?" gulped the transvestite.

"Everything," said Magenta.

"We're not Riff Raff and Magenta," said Riff Raff. "We're Prince Charming and Princess Snow White. And you have brainwashed us to believe we are something we aren't!"

"And they don't know it, but they are also from our world!" cried Magenta. "Your so called CREATURE is none other than Rumplestilzkin! Belle and Gaston are from the Beauty and the Beast tale in our world, and she is really in love with Rumplestilzkin, not Gaston!"

"QUIET YOU FOOLS!" barked Regina. "I will not have such insolence! I am QUEEN!"

"Not for long," spoke Prince Charming. He held up the laser beam gun, and pointed it directly at Regina.


	11. Chapter 11

11. A Speech Ere I Go

"Wait!" begged Regina as she held up her hands. The transvestite snapped her fingers, and Ruby ran to the control booth, ready to shine the spotlight on the cold, cruel, manipulative mistress. "I have something to say before you take back your crown…"

Snow White looked at her, her arms folded across her chest, wondering what Regina had left to say.

"On the day I went away… Goodbye was all I had to say. Now I, I want to come again, and stay. Oh my, my. Smile, and that will mean I may. Cause I've seen blue skies through the tears in my eyes. And I realize… I'm going home." Regina sang with emotion in her voice. She felt defeated. The curse she had set up to cause everyone's unhappiness was breaking, and there was nothing she could do to stop it. The Evil Queen had lost, but at least she would be going back to fairy world, back to her homeland.

"Everywhere it's been the same feeling. Like I'm outside in the rain wheeling. Free to try and find a game. Dealing cards for sorrow, cards for pain. I've seen blue skies through the tears in my eyes. And I realize… I'm going home… I'm going home… I'M GOING HOME."

Regina stood tall, looking out at the filled rows of seats as she took her bow. The audience erupted into a tumultuous applause, but as the transvestite looked over at her guests Belle and Gaston, who looked petrified, Regina realized she had only visualized her adoring fans.

"How sentimental," said Snow White with a slight sneer.

"Did you think we would take you back to fairy world with us?" asked Prince Charming. "Well, you were sadly misinformed. See, you've caused enough problems, Regina, making us into your slaves, molesting us and countless others, and finally torturing that thing that once was Rumplestilzkin. You are going to pay."

"You can't kill me," said Regina. "You'll never get back with me dead!"

"Oh, but your spell says differently," said Snow White as she stepped towards the evil woman. "Kill the person who induced the spell, and the curse will be broken. Say goodbye, Regina."

Her heels clacked as Prince Charming took aim with his laser gun. Her heart, or what was left of it, thundered in her chest as she realized that Snow and Charming were serious; they were about to kill her.

"NO!" screamed Regina as she ran, her heels clacking in a fast pace. Charming took aim, and missed Regina by inches, singeing the curtains. Belle closed her eyes tightly, and held onto Gold. "No no no no no no no!"

She tried to outrun Charming, but when that didn't work, she began to climb the curtains. With one final shot, Charming aimed and hit Regina square in the chest. She let out an eerie scream before she fell to the floor with a loud thump.

Before they knew it, a glow settled over each of their bodies, and all but Snow White and Prince Charming began to change. Gaston now wore his usual armor, reminiscent of his ogre war days. Belle wore her off the shoulders golden ball gown, her curly hair flowing down her back. The former creature was now restored back to his original state as Rumplestilzkin with his copyrighted tight black leather pants, black vest, and scarlet poet shirt. And Ruby was back in her usual attire, wearing her signature red hooded cloak.

"You were right!" gasped Belle as she looked down at herself. "Good gods, what did she do to us?"

"She made you forget who you were, and who you really loved," said Snow White gently. "She's dead now, she's no longer a threat. We can all be happy now."

Belle looked at Rumplestilzkin and smiled. "It's as if I'd never lost you," she said lovingly as she kissed him. He wrapped his arms tenderly around her. "But I will say, I'll miss seeing you in that golden mankini. That was pretty hot."

Rumplestilzkin chuckled. "If you would like me to wear that often, all you need to do is ask, dearie."

"Uh, WAY too much information!" said Ruby as she made a face. "Hey, guys? Can we get back home? I'd like to see my Gran again."

"Where's Doc?" asked Snow White as she looked around. "We can't leave without him."

"I'm coming!" shouted Doc as he wheeled towards the group. "Oh, I see you've killed the hag. Oh well, she killed my damn nephew. Bitch deserved it."

Rumplestilzkin snorted as he took in Doc's black corset and fishnet stockings. "What's so funny?"

"Seems you didn't change like the rest of us," laughed Snow as she pointed at Doc.

"Well, it is kind of comfy," commented Doc.

The others shook their heads and laughed. "Okay," said Prince Charming. "Everyone hold hands, and once we are all connected, we will soon be teleported back home."

Belle took Ruby's and Rumplestilzkin's hand, Rumplestilzkin held onto Snow White, who held onto Prince Charming, who held onto Doc's, who held onto Ruby's hand. Once the circle was complete, an immense glow filled the room, and all six of them were teleported back to fairy land where they lived happily ever after.

Exeunt

_Science fiction, double feature._

_Regina has built and lost her creature._

_Darkness has been conquered _

_By Snow and Charming._

_The fairy tale characters_

_Are happy and flourishing._

_Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh._

_At the late night double feature picture show._

_I wanna go. Oh oh oh oh oh!_

_To the late night double feature picture show._

**A/N:** It is with deep sadness that I bring this story to a close. It was a great story to write, but I am glad to now end it, and focus on my other stories. I promise to not fail you, my readers, in my new, innovative ideas and takes on OUAT. Thank you for reading!


End file.
